


Colorful

by Jadedphase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, conversations while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedphase/pseuds/Jadedphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in a world of steel and gray tones a person learns to look for color wherever they can find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

The high was just too good sometimes, it sank into his bones and Jasper wasn’t sure if he was real anymore or only some idea thought up be whoever was running the universe out there, an idea both terrifying and hilarious at the same time.  
But Monty reminded him that he was real, because if Monty was real then he had to be as well; Jasper couldn’t imagine that Monty would be the type to sit there and talk to imaginary friends.

 

Well, maybe when he was high, but Monty talked to him when he was sober too so he took that as the justification of being real.

Right about then Monty was also twinged at the edges with a faint hint of color, but Jasper was thinking that may have been the drugs since he didn’t remember Monty being any shade other than the usual Monty-colored version.

 

Monty’s name was ‘Green’ so maybe there was a reason for that, he was looking awfully green right then while Jasper was riding the lull of that fog tangling his mind into little knots.

"Whoever named you Green had the right idea," Jasper mused, tipping his head to one side while he lay on the floor next to the bed where Monty was sitting.

"Nobody named me that," Monty pointed out with a furrowed-brow contemplation over the comment, "I got that from my parents, it was their name first. Like Jordan."

"But you’re green," Jasper insisted. "The color. It’s such a nice color too, so much better than all the black and white and gray around here. Like the greenhouses, even though there’s too many different types of green to keep track of; you’re like that too, not simple."

Monty was the comforting hue of shady places when Jasper’s mind ran too warm, the crisp cool jade of determination or the stark neon rush that vibrated in his veins with those toxic substances that made him feel so good, and even the mellow, even tone that held within it peace and a sense of direction that Jasper had faith would led him wherever he needed to end up.

Monty could only shrug until Jasper asked what color he was and left him narrowing his eyes to scrutinize him, searching for some hint of color like Jasper evidently could see when looking at him right then.

After a long moment Monty came to his conclusion and nodded to himself before sharing his discovery with his friend, sinking back some to rest his shoulders lazily against the wall at the head of his bed.

"Yellow."

"Oh," Jasper took it at face value for all of ten seconds before he questioned, "why yellow?

"Haven’t you seen the caution signs? They’re always yellow." Monty reasoned and earned a roll of eyes and snort of amusement in return while Jasper tucked his arms behind his head and let the tingling in his brain spread out over his relaxed limbs.

Monty’s shoulders lifted in the faintest shrug and his thoughts were working at a slower pace so he couldn’t get all the words out that were lingering inside his head, not all at once, “What’s wrong with yellow? I like that color.”

It was the color of sunshine that spilled in through the windows in the hallways when the Ark was near enough to be caught up in; a glow that warmed from the inside out and lit up everything around it with a clarity that drove the shadows away.

To him it fit Jasper perfectly; all joy and energy bundled up and ready to burst, at times a little too intense but more than certain to pull Monty out of any dark spot in life. Maybe yellow wasn’t exactly the right color though, maybe Jasper was more the glinting gold of reassuring happiness that was infectious.

"The sun is yellow, mostly," Monty added.

Jasper wasn’t certain what that had to do with anything though, he sat up and looked at Monty from the edge of the bed for clarification,

"Yeah?"

There was probably something to the idea that Monty had just forgotten to offer, because Monty thought more than he did under the flow of that haze and he was always sort of amazed at the things that he learned when he listened to what Monty had to say.

"Sunshine helps the plants to grow," Monty replied with a lazy yawn and a slump back against the wall, a smile playing across his features.  
If there was anything that Monty knew better than most people, it was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by the prompt; "Describe your character as a color".


End file.
